The present disclosure relates to a mobile measuring appliance, in particular a hand-held measuring appliance, for nondestructive determination of a material measurement value relating to a material property of a workpiece.
DE 10 2008 055 196 A1 has disclosed an apparatus for transmitting and/or receiving electromagnetic radiofrequency signals, in particular an ultra-broadband sensor unit for a radar device comprising at least one planar emitter element. In particular, the apparatus may be used for detecting and classifying wall moisture.